Retrograde
by Maly Winchester
Summary: Après le 9x23, Dean retrouve Castiel.


**"Retrograde"**

NdA : Je sais, je sais, je ne devais plus poster de fics (je vous invite à lire la mise à jour de mon profil, je vais pas me répéter). Bref, j'en avais assez de lire des fics sur le 9x23 qui parlent de séparation et tout ça lol

Ici, Castiel retrouve Dean après que ce dernier soit mort et « démonisé ». Bonne lecteur mes petits louveteaux. (mais j'ai pas dit que ma fic ne serait pas triste hein lol)

PS : J'ai écris cette fic en écoutant en boucle «** Retrograde » de James Blake**. La fic est basée sur cette chanson juste MAGNIFIQUE. Je vous conseille de l'écouter pendant la lecture! Et dites-moi si la musique vous a plu, elle est un peu spéciale ;)

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel était endeuillé. Depuis la nuit des temps, il avait vu ses frères et ses sœurs mourir. Il en avait tué, aussi. Son monde n'avait été que chaos depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds sur Terre. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas vécu beaucoup de bons souvenirs. Ses meilleurs avaient été avec Dean. Ses pires, avec Dean aussi, encore une fois.

Quand Metatron lui avait appris que Dean Winchester, l'humain pour qui il avait chuté, pour qui il avait tué, pour qui il s'était sacrifié plus d'une fois, cet humain même qui l'avait précipité dans ce tourbillon chaotique, était mort, Castiel avait réagi de la manière la plus humaine qui soit.

Il avait pleuré.

Pendant longtemps, il était resté assis et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il était en colère contre Dean. Il l'avait abandonné.

Mais il était aussi en colère contre lui-même.

Il n'avait pas pu le sauver.

Dean était sa force, sa raison d'être.

Maintenant, Castiel n'avait plus rien.

Puis soudain : l'espoir.

Un espoir étrange, tout de même.

Dean était l'héritier de Cain. Il s'était éveillé. Il avait changé.

Dean était un démon, à présent.

Ce pour quoi Castiel se battait depuis toujours.

Lorsque Castiel avait appris que Dean vivait une seconde vie sous les traits d'un démon, il était sorti de ses gonds.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille rage. S'il n'avait pas été affaibli par sa grâce qui s'estompait, Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait fait.

Où était Dieu, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il laisse se détruire tout ce pour quoi il se battait ?

Ce jour-là, Castiel était dans un motel miteux, dans une ville perdue au fin fond de l'Oklahoma. Il attendait que Sam revienne.

Sam, qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de sauver son frère des griffes de l'Enfer.

Castiel était fatigué.

Fatigué de courir après un espoir vain, fatiguer d'aimer une personne qui n'en était plus vraiment une.

Il devait être environ deux heures du matin lorsque les lumières vacillèrent.

Castiel s'était relevé du lit sur lequel il flânait. Il inspecta la pièce avec précaution. Il sentait une présence étrange à la fois familière et inconnue, hostile et amicale.

- Salut, Cass.

Le susnommé se retourna vivement face à un Dean qui semblait être en parfaite santé malgré sa barbe de trois jours, son regard dur et sa tenue relâchée.

Le démon n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Castiel s'était jeté sur lui.

L'ange le frappa de toutes ses forces. Sous le choc, Dean s'étala sur le sol, mais il ne riposta pas.

À califourchon sur lui, Castiel lui enserrait le cou d'une main et frappait son visage de l'autre. Il lui éclata la lèvre inférieure et l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Castiel, fou de rage, hurlait sur Dean. Il le traitait d'enfoiré, de salop, il le maudissait autant qu'il pouvait. Des larmes de colère roulaient sur ses joues.

À bout de souffle et le poing rougit de sang, il finit par arrêter de passer le démon à tabac. Il serra ses doigts sur le t-shirt de Dean et baissa la tête en sanglotant.

- T'es calmé, maintenant ? lança Dean qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Je te déteste, Dean ! hoqueta Castiel. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ?

Dean remua sous Castiel et se redressa sur ses coudes, Castiel ne lâchait toujours pas le col de son t-shirt.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça finisse comme ça ? geigna Castiel en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Dean. Tu… Tu sais comme ça devra se terminer, Dean. Si ce n'est pas Sam ou moi qui te tuons…

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi… pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi…

Dean fit taire Castiel en posant une main sur sa nuque et en le tirant vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Et comme si ça avait été une évidence, Castiel ferma les yeux et embrassa Dean avec force. Ce baiser exprimait toute cette frustration, cette passion et cette tension qui animaient les deux corps depuis des années. Dean approfondit le baiser, Castiel gémit.

Ce n'était pas par plaisir, mais par douleur. Cette soudaine libération était douloureuse, ça lui tordait l'estomac, lui brisait le cœur. C'était bon et pénible à la fois. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

Avant qu'il ne soit à bout de souffle, Dean libéra ses lèvres en déposant un dernier baiser rapide. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son ange. Et s'imprégna de son regard triste et cette couleur bleue irréelle.

- Ça sera mon dernier geste d'humanité, Cass, souffla Dean. On a attendu trop longtemps pour ça. Je regrette. Avant qu'il soit trop tard, je voulais le faire. Pour te remercier. T'es le seul ange que j'ai pu blairer… et le seul mec que j'ai aimé… Fallait que tu le saches.

Castiel ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et colla son front contre celui de Dean.

- Reviens, Dean… supplia-t-il.

- Je reviendrai. Mais la prochaine fois, on sera plus dans le même camp, _buddy_.

- On trouvera un moyen ! Ne m'abandonne pas, Dean… je t'en prie… ne m'abandonne pas…

Dean embrassa le front de Castiel puis s'évapora.

Castiel était toujours agenouillé par terre lorsque Sam revint au motel.

- Cass ? s'affola-t-il. Ça va ?

- On va trouver un moyen pour le ramener, n'est-ce pas, Sam ?

Le chasseur s'accroupit près de son ami et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- On trouvera. J'ai une piste.

Castiel releva ses yeux rouges sur Sam.

Dehors, Crowley et Dean regardaient la scène.

- Oh ! J't'en prie, Dean ! Fais pas cette tête ! T'as eu ce que t'as voulu, non ? C'était le prix à payer.

- Ils trouveront un moyen.

- C'est ton côté humain qui dit ça. Tu verras, dans quelque temps, t'y penseras plus !

Le roi de l'Enfer lança un clin d'œil à Dean et lui ordonna de le suivre.

Et si l'amour était la seule chose qui puisse rattacher Dean à sa part d'humanité… et pourquoi pas, le sauver ?


End file.
